


(Не) Хоббит, или Кажется, только туда

by desterra



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/pseuds/desterra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Серия связанных между собой драбблов о жизни Бильбо Бэггинса (Джона Уотсона), человека (не хоббита), и его приключениях с Шерлоком Холмсом (человеком и следопытом) в ожидании Торина Дубощита (если повезёт).<br/>Бильбо Бэггинс обменивает свою жизнь на жизни Торина, Фили и Кили. В истории Средиземья нет больше такого хоббита, зато в Лондон приезжает доктор Джон Уотсон. Вернуться домой Бильбо (Джон) сможет лишь в том случае, если за ним придёт тот, кто...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Первая встреча Бильбо (Джона) с Шерлоком (не эльфом)**

\- Афганистан или Ирак? - спрашивает его этот странный человек. (Не эльф, не смотря на рост. Здесь нет эльфов, а если бы и были — нет.)  
Бильбо (Джон, Джон Уотсон) хмурит брови, вспоминая правильный ответ (военный врач, человек, не хоббит, здесь нет хоббитов) и заполняя возникшую паузу, переспрашивает:  
\- Что, простите?  
\- Афганистан или Ирак? - повторяет человек (не эльф, не маг, не может знать наверняка) и рассказывает про загар, стрижку и выправку.  
Бильбо (Джон, Джон Уотсон, отставной военный врач) выуживает из памяти правильный ответ (не Средиземье, ничего похожего) и переступает с ноги на ногу (ранение, психосоматика, а не чужие странные человеческие ноги). Угадыватель смотрит и ждёт чего-то, замирает на излёте, словно нахохлившийся совёнок. Вежливость, точно. Бэггинс (Уотсон, не Бэггинс, не Тук, ничего близкого) удивлённо приподнимает брови и говорит:  
\- Потрясающе! - вежливость, да. Это то, что он может даже сейчас. (Не хоббит — человек, но кровь есть кровь, так? Воспитание.)  
Собеседник явно удивлён (не ожидал?), доволен, почти хлопает в ладоши, но сдерживается в последний момент (тоже вежливость? Воспитание? Другое, но...), наматывает на шею шарф (длинный, вязка не ручная, нет хоббитов, хоббитов здесь нет) и называет имя. И называет адрес. И уходит.  
Бильбо (Джон, Джон Уотсон) кивает в знак согласия закрытой двери. Какая разница, ему просто нужно привыкнуть (жить, ждать, не думать о Шире, об уютной норе, о...) к этому миру. Почему бы и не таким способом? В его венах (человек, не хоббит, Джон Уотсон) течёт кровь не только Бэггинсов, но и Туков.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ночь Бильбо (Джона) перед поездкой на Бейкер-Стрит**

Бильбо (Джон) закрывает дверь, убирает оружие (пистолет, стреляющая пулями небольшая вещь, Джон — человек — помнит её запах, шум, силу, смерть; у хоббитов таких нет, у гномов тоже, хоть это и очень странно, кто как не гномы...) и открывает ноутбук (ещё одна странная вещь, которая, возможно, была бы придумана магами, но магов нет). Бильбо (Джон, Джон Уотсон, зрелый мужчина, хоть это неизменно) встряхивает кистями рук (как если бы готовился мелко шинковать ароматный перец и травы для приготовления кролика в вине, если бы...) и уверенно вводит в поисковик (и всё же странно, что это не магия) «Шерлок Холмс» — человек, с которым он будет делить жильё (возможно. И это не будет чужой, чуждый номер, но это не будет и уютной норой или гигантской пещерой, здесь нет таких). Он читает про метод дедукции (серьёзно, дедукция?) и не может сдержать печальной улыбки (обычная внимательность к деталям, Двалин и не такое может, там это норма — всё подмечать, иначе не выжить, но это там. Там, а не здесь). Он вытягивается на неудобной кровати (не страшно, это лучше камней Средиземья, если ты хоббит, и песков Афганистана, если ты человек) и предаётся размышлениям. Хочется раскурить добрую трубку, это бы помогло, но табак, как всё вообще — не тот. Не то. Нельзя. Бильбо (Джон, Джон Уотсон) сжимает и разжимает кулаки и глубоко, размерено дышит. Да, всё не так, но этот (не эльф, совсем не эльф, но капельку знакомый голос) Шерлок, этот следопыт. Да. Бильбо (Джон, конечно, Джон) думает, что жить с ним — не самая дурная идея. И этот метод...  
Бильбо (Уотсон, человек) поворачивается на бок, подтягивает колени к груди и засыпает. И видит сны: они лежат рядом, трое, их лица светлы, косы распущены. И кажется, что сейчас-сейчас один из двух не выдержит и откроет глаза, и будет хохотать над глупым доверчивым хоббитом. Бильбо высоко стонет и машет рукой, задевая деревянный стул.


	3. Chapter 3

**Вторая встреча Бильбо (Джона) с Шерлоком (человеком)**

\- Здравствуй, - приветствует его Шерлок, выходя из машины (не лошадь, не пони) и требовательно протягивает руку. - Одолжи мне свой телефон.  
\- О, конечно, - вежливо (вежливость - качество, присущее всем разумным расам, кроме, возможно, троллей и орков) отвечает Бильбо (Джон) и бережно отдаёт знакомцу телефон (нажимаешь кнопку или пару-тройку кнопок и можно разговаривать с кем хочется, где бы он не находился. Магия, тёмная-тёмная магия. Если бы. Это было бы).  
\- Играю на скрипке и иногда могу молчать дни напролёт, - бубнит себе под нос Шерлок (человек, следопыт), быстро щелкая по кнопкам аппарата. - Соседи должны знать всё о недостатках друг друга, не правда ли?  
\- Конечно, - кивает Бэггинс (Уотсон) и едва заметно хмурится, выбирая, что именно рассказать о себе.  
\- Не стоит, - прерывает его Холмс и небрежным жестом возвращает телефон. - Всё, что мне нужно о тебе знать, я уже знаю.  
\- О, - Бильбо (Джон, ну, Джон же) чуть поводит шеей и опирается на трость. - И что именно?  
В этот момент открывается зеленая (прямоугольная, не круглая, кажется даже не совсем деревянная) дверь, и Шерлок протягивает руки, обнимая сухощавую человечку (женщину):  
\- Шерлок, дорогой мой, я так рада, - говорит она и отступает в сторону, - заходите, заходите.  
Бильбо (Джон) ходит по комнате, заглядывает в кухню, везде хлам, книги, странные чаши, чей-то череп (не нора, ничего близкого, ничего уютного и ни одной салфетки), ему не нравится. Совсем не нравится, но было бы из чего выбирать (не хоббит, нет Шира, нет гномов и их Горы).  
\- Мило, - говорит Бэггинс (Уотсон), чувствуя ушами, как напряжённо ждёт ответа странный (странный ли?) человек, и продолжает, не обращая внимания на довольный возглас. - Конечно, здесь нужно будет прибраться (не нора, но жить в хламовке? Нет, добропорядочный хоббит никогда... Не хоббит, нет).  
Шерлок (следопыт) переставляет пару вещей с места на место и что-то бурчит, но Бильбо (Джон) всё теми же ушами чувствует, как он почти старается, чтобы ему, Уотсону (да-да, правильно, Джону Уотсону), понравилось. Показалось приемлемым. Миссис Хадсон (человечка, женщина) что-то спрашивает про одну комнату и про чай, говорит про пару соседей (лишняя, ненужная, травящая информация), упоминает самоубийства.  
\- Я читал о тебе, - внезапно признаётся Бэггинс (Уотсон, Уотсон) и опускается в кресло (жуткие, жуткие ноги), - в интернете.  
\- Что именно? - спрашивает Холмс и капельку надувается, настораживается, точно птенец, выпавший из гнезда.  
\- Метод дедукции? - Бильбо (Джон) прячет улыбку и вскидывает бровь. - Узнать программиста по галстуку, а пилота по большому пальцу на правой руке?  
\- Именно, - важно соглашается Шерлок (следопыт, угадыватель). - Всё проще простого, как, например, я узнал, что ты - военный врач. Что у тебя есть брат-алкоголик, ты бросил курить, у тебя психосоматическая травма и по ночам, иногда, довольно часто, тебя мучают кошмары. Могу предположить, что снится тебе война.  
\- Война, - эхом откликается Бильбо (Джон, конечно Джон. Мокрая от крови трава, распущенные косы, никто не вскочит и не будет потешаться над глупым доверчивым хоббитом). - Ты прав, случается.  
За окном слышится вой сирены (не птичьи крики, не звон клинков, не шум гномьего веселья).


	4. Chapter 4

**Всё ещё вторая встреча Бильбо (Джона) с Шерлоком (следопытом) и первая с седым человеком (не хоббитом)**

В дом Шерлока (дом Бильбо, дом Джона, уже решено) врывается седой (совсем как Балин, совсем как Гендальф) человек (не хоббит, не гном), врывается без стука, без приветствий (странная, повсеместная _не_ -вежливость, в порядке вещей) и почти спокойно (лихорадочно, скрывая нетерпение за скупыми жестами) зовёт Шерлока (следопыта, искателя, метод дедукции — редкое сокровище, хоть и не камни, не золото) с собой, говорит о четвёртом трупе, о записке, не обращает внимания на Бильбо (на Джона), не то чтобы это было важно, но так не принято, разве нет? Нужно представляться незнакомцам. ("Фили, Кили, к вашим услугам, мистер хоббит". Но это уже не важно, совсем-совсем не важно.) Шерлок доволен, Шерлок рад. Он готов танцевать от нетерпения, но скрывает это до самого последнего момента, момента, когда седой (совсем как Оин, совсем как Гендальф) мужчина выходит из комнаты так же стремительно, как и входил в неё. Шерлок доволен, Шерлок встал на тропу приключений, его сердце бухает так громко, что Бильбо (Джон, Джон Уотсон) перехватывает покрепче трость, чтобы не спрятать ненароком уши (обычные человеческие уши, чуткие как у хоббита, но почему как?) за шершавыми ладонями. И он (следопыт, Шерлок Холмс) говорит, говорит, говорит, разгоняя по собственным венам жар предвкушения и погони. Добропорядочный Бильбо Бэггинс (Джон Уотсон, да-да, именно он) вскидывает бровь в притворном недоумении — разве так можно? Разве не лучше остаться дома и насладиться обещанным чаем? Только кровь Туков (да-да, именно их) разливается острой тоской (ведь _там_ , наверное, очень нужна его помощь, он же многое знает и умеет. Теперь. Но нет, нет) по венам и хочется громко (что, кстати, очень неприлично) кричать.  
И Шерлок надевает пальто (не кольчугу, не кожаные доспехи), и обматывает шею тем самым шарфом (не хоббичьей работы), и просит не ждать его, скрываясь за дверью. А Бильбо (Джон Уостон) остаётся один на один с милой женщиной, не домохозяйкой, готовящей чай. А в ушах у него звенит от напряжения (потому что погоня, потому что война, потому что он не там, где он нужен, но если бы он остался там, то...) И он невежливо (кровь Туков) срывается на человечку (миссис Хадсон), но спустя мгновение вежливо (кровь Бэггинсов, наследие хоббитов) приносит свои извинения, сжимает покрепче зубы, потому что способен выдержать и не такое (к примеру, он может защитить своего Короля, даже если он и не его Король, в общем-то).  
Вернувшийся Шерлок спрашивает что-то о смерти и умерших людях. О, мистер Холмс, хочет ответить ему Бильбо (Джон), я видел немало смертей за время нашего похода, и, поверьте, вам такое не могло присниться даже в самом страшном кошмаре. Конечно, видел, хочет ответить Джон (Бильбо), в конце концов, я был на войне, разве не это ты так ловко усмотрел с первого взгляда. Но он говорит:  
\- Эм, да.  
\- Ещё бы, - отвечает он на предложение увидеть снова.  
И почему бы, в самом-то деле, нет? Это же гораздо лучше, чем сидеть в захламлённой гостиной (не в уютном палисаднике за порцией доброго табака) и выуживать из своего сердца слепую веру, что всё прошло как нужно (что где-то там двое друзей и один... Король-под-Горой открыли свои глаза и залатали раны, а может и не получили их вовсе. Может...), что не просто так он вляпался в это новое (совсем не такое захватывающее, как путешествие с тринадцатью гномами) приключение, у которого скорее всего не предвидится счастливого конца.


	5. Chapter 5

**Поездка Бильбо (Джона) и Шерлока (следопыта) в машине (не на пони)**

Ехать в машине Бильбо (Джону) даже нравится: просторно, быстро и в меру безопасно (безопаснее, чем на неуправляемом пони по перевалам и броду, тем более, что рядом нет того, кто сможет защитить и уберечь). Он вертит головой, ловя глазами огоньки (не магические — электричество) за окном и еле сдерживает желание прикусить губу (чтобы не взвыть, чтобы не выдать себя ненароком, потому что всё не так, как...). Шерлок (следопыт, такой внимательный и такой невнимательный) что-то делает со своим телефоном и иногда косится на Бильбо (Джона, запомнить: Джона): оценивает, примеряется.  
\- Так куда мы едем? - спрашивает Бэггинс (Уотсон), предоставляя попутчику возможность завязать диалог.  
\- В самую гущу событий, - отвечает Шерлок и едва заметно напрягается. - Ещё вопросы будут?  
Бильбо (Джон) кончиками ушей чувствует за недовольной интонацией желание поразить и удивить, поэтому он (как любой благовоспитанный хоббит, даже если он и не хоббит вовсе) говорит:  
\- Да, конечно. Как ты узнал про Гарри?  
Уши (даже если Бильбо, Джон, здесь совсем не хоббит) его не подводят, Шерлок (какой же знакомый голос) рассказывает о мелких деталях, царапинах, выводах, рассказывает с упоением, взахлёб, словно опасается, что не выслушают до конца, перебьют. А Бильбо (Джон, да-да, Джон) кивает и хмыкает (так, словно, на самом деле поражён, вот только мешают обрывки воспоминаний, живые картинки памяти, о Нори, об Ори и Бифуре. Это же так просто, мистер хоббит, посмотрите вот сюда — нужно только увидеть). Холмс замолкает и весьма предсказуемо настораживается, словно покрывается мелкими топорщащимися чешуйками. Сравнение царапает Бильбо (Джона), вынуждает нахмуриться, но заставлять спутника ждать не вежливо (даже если здесь вежливость не ценится, не то, чтобы Бэггинс, Уотсон, не привык к подобному за время своего общения с...), поэтому он чуть заметно улыбается и повторяет сказанное уже однажды:  
\- Потрясающе.  
\- Хм, - Шерлок (человек, не эльф, не...) прячет колючки и задирает подбородок повыше. - Обычно так не говорят.  
\- А как обычно говорят? - уточняет Бэггинс (да-да, именно он, не Уотсон, потому что...) и слегка поводит плечом.  
\- Псих, - отрезает Шерлок и не скрывает довольной улыбки.  
Оставшийся путь до «самой гущи событий» Холмс (следопыт) проводит, рассказывая об изобретённой им профессии консультирующего детектива. Он жаждет поразить, удивить, показаться необычным, хоть и скрывает это тщательно. Вот только у Бильбо Бэггинса (Джона Уотсона, военного врача, с кровью Туков в венах) есть весьма чувствительные уши (а так же опыт общения с необыкновенными... не людьми, гномами. О, мистер хоббит, Кили может задать жару любому эльфу!), поэтому он слушает не только слова.  
\- Где я ошибся? - спрашивает Холмс, хлопнув дверцей машины и широко шагая по дороге (не песок, не камни - асфальт), в надежде на новую похвалу (доказательство непохожести).  
\- Гарри, - отвечает парой мгновений спустя Джон (не Бильбо, потому что это память Джона, это...), - не мой брат. Гарри — это Гарриет, моя сестра.  
Шерлок взрывается, Шерлок шумит. Бильбо (Джон) тяжело опирается на трость (непривычные всё-таки ноги) и отбрасывает прочь все остальные (не здешние, не Джоновы) мысли.  
Хотя бы на время, хотя бы сейчас (без крови, без острых стрел в крепких спинах, без закрытых глаз и перепутанных, вымаранных в земле бород), пожалуйста.


End file.
